


Introvert

by AvaDiablo



Series: Drabbles [2]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 12:59:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11509941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvaDiablo/pseuds/AvaDiablo
Summary: Masaki summoning the courage to just go... to Jun's birthday party.





	Introvert

Aiba Masaki. Idol. 

Masaki sighed. Walking around his house for the ninth time this evening. He was nervous. Beyond reason nervous. Actually, he didn't have to be nervous, but here he was - being nervous all the same. He had lost track of how many times he had sighed. He had lost track of how many time he had gone to the bathroom. He didn't need to check his appearance, though he did anyway while he was there.

He could just play the part. Just be the idol. Be Aiba Masaki, the guy who could excite 70.000 people. Masaki sighed, sitting down restlessly, only to get up after a mere five seconds. Aiba Masaki was a job. He just wanted to be Masaki. 

Sometimes it just felt like he was the opposite of his onstage persona. Like he was torn in half. Nino once said that the most precious time within Arashi was the time where it was just the five of them and no one else. Where they could all just be themselves.

Another sigh as he stood in his living room contemplating the fact that he needed perhaps go for another bathroom break. But then again, it was almost time to go! Which added more pressure. Maybe he should just cancel and stay home. He had stuff to do at home. But Jun expected him to come. And Nino actually counted on him to go. It was just a birthday party. And he knew most people there!

And yet, he wavered; his phone in hand, thumb hovering over the call button beside Jun's name. He felt his heartbeat surge, sweat rolling down his spine, breath high and creeping toward frantic. He didn't have to be this nervous, this anxious!

He sighed again, frustrated. This was madness. He would just go!

So he did. Taking his jacket, moving to the door - staring at the handle and not reaching out, coming to a complete standstill. What if...  
Dangerous words. But he couldn't shake them. What if...

He took another breath, a deep sigh. Breathe in, breathe out.  
 _You've got this!_ he told himself, while he mind supplied the running mocking commentary of _Yeah, right!_

Breathe in, breathe out; he reached out to find the handle, pushing it down and opening the front door.  
Breathe in, breathe out... 

...and just go.


End file.
